


Strange but Welcomed

by Mystery_Shipper101



Category: Felinette - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author forgot about adrien, F/M, Felix is a smitten bug, Injury, Kwami Swap, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sorry sunshine child, Wing man Nino, felinette - Freeform, hope you enjoy!, reverse crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Shipper101/pseuds/Mystery_Shipper101
Summary: Felix is confused at his sudden feelings for his classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Ignoring Nino's insistence that he's developed a crush on the bluenette, and tries to shove his feelings down.But, when an Akuma attack at the school leaves Marinette seriously injured, and his partner Chatte Noir MIA. He's forced to come to terms with feelings and protect her.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix groaned in frustration.

He closed the book in his hands with more force than necessary, which resulted in a muffled Bang and a nasty look from the librarian.

Felix ignored it.

Instead, his attention was diverted to the other side of the library, where a certain blue-eyed bluenette sat slumped over her sketchbook, too engrossed in whatever she was drawing to notice anyone or anything else.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

His breath hitched as he observed her.

The sun shone through the window and bathed the young girl, causing her black hair to shine an almost blueish color. And her delicate cream-colored skin to glow. 

Her blue-bell eyes concentrated on her sketchpad as her hand, armed with pencil swept over the page in smooth and confident strokes that would've made most artists jealous.

Honestly, Felix didn't know when he started paying attention to his optimistic classmate. He also didn't know why?

Over time he noticed different things about her. Not major things that would stand out to everyone but just little things.

About how when she was nervous, she'd automatically shift her weight from one foot to another while wringing her hands tightly together.

Or when she was deep in concentration, how her brows knit together and her tongue stuck out slightly from the side of her mouth. And when she was happy or excited about something, how her face lit up with a smile that could brighten even the worst of days, and she'd practically be bouncing in place. Or when you where close enough you could catch the slight smell of Camembert that seemed to come from her bag. (That always seemed odd.)

Now Felix was an intelligent person.

Top of his class in basically every subject and class president, there wasn't any problem that he couldn't solve.

Which is why he was so irritated.

Unlike most problems, that could be solved with a book or tutorial on the internet. His feelings for Marinette with words on paper or instructions on the internet.

Rubbing his hand across his face, Felix once again tried turning his attention to the book. Tried.

What was he reading again?

But his mind kept going to the girl across the room.

Suddenly his face warmed when she looked at him and when she smiled he was sure his brain short-circuited.

He'd find himself re-reading the same paragraph 3 to 4 times when she sat behind him in class.

And he now stuttered. Freakin Stuttered!!

The usually composed and somewhat cold Felix Agreste, whose face was plastered over every billboard and magazine in Paris. 

Who had tons of fangirls, chasing him on a regular  
basis.

And spotted hero Lord Coccinelle who alongside his feline partner Chatte Noir saved Paris every day. Became as awkward as a Preschooler in College.

He didn't even want to think about what his father would think if he could see his loss of composure in front of, what his father would dub "average classmate."

But he knew she had her flaws.

For one, she was clumsy-incredibly so.

Felix silently chuckled, when he thought of all the times Marinette had stumbled into class just before the bell rang for class, stuttering out an apology to the teacher.

Or the times she'd be in an active conversation with someone and forget that solid ground was needed to walk and trip over the air to be caught by Alya or another nearby classmate.

And despite her sweet nature, there were times when it soured. 

Mainly when she was jealous or when someone had managed to push her to the limit of her patience. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts when someone suddenly plopped themselves into the empty seat next to him.

"You know" A voice drawled "Instead of staring like some crazed stalker you could ask her out, I'm sure it'd get you somewhere quicker."

Annoyed Felix frowned at the relaxed Dj slumped next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lahiffe ." 

Felix retorted though he knew the slight heat in his cheeks most likely gave him away.

Nino's chuckle confirmed it.

"Dude, everyone can tell you have a crush on Marinette you're not exactly subtle." 

Rolling his eyes in a hopefully convincing way, Felix focused his eyes back on the book in his hands.

"Though I'm surprised she hasn't noticed-" Nino muttered glancing at the still oblivious young woman.

"-Besides Alya, Marinette is more observant than anyone."

"I'm sure you've been misinformed Lahiffe-" Felix insisted trying his best to keep his voice even, trying not to sound too desperate.

"While I respect Ms. Dupain-Cheng I assure you it goes no further."

Smirking Nino just hummed in response with a sly smirk. 

But thankfully for Felix, he seemed to take pity on the blonde and turned his attention to some song on his phone.

While he was distracted, Felix chanced a glance at his Spotted kwami concealed in his shirt pocket.

Tikki gave him a sympathetic smile but remained in her hiding spot.

How was it that even with the literal manifestation of Good Luck with him, he still accomplished being the king of disasters? 

After a few minutes of the desired peace.

The only sound is the muffled sound of footsteps and turning pages of the librarian.

A slight sigh escaping his lips, he allowed himself to become emersed in the comforting feeling. 

And get back to his original purpose of coming. Reading!

He frowned when he looked at the book of choice  
Why the heck did he pick Sherlock? 

And More importantly, how was he already in the middle of the book?

Chalking it up to the sudden interruption from Lahiffe and stress from the increased number of photo-shoots.

Though a part of him was keenly aware of the fact of the real distraction was sitting across the room from him.

Marinette tapped her pencil gently against her chin. Her lower lip in a slight pout as she studied her sketchbook in deep concentration.

Had she always been so adorable?

He hadn't realized that he had been staring again or that his lips had formed a slight smile at the corner of his lips.

Until an annoying chuckle brought him back to reality.

"Man you've got it bad!" Nino quietly snorted.

Restraining a mixture of a growl and whine, in the back of his throat.

Using his book, Felix did his best to hide, the not doubt slight pink tint to his cheekbones from a mixture of irritation and embarrassment.

It's not that he was embarrassed by Marinette. Far from it!

He just couldn't understand where the sudden change of feelings for her came from!

When he first came, he could've cared less what anyone- including Marinette thought. 

Though her sweet personality and stumbling were adorable.

When he first met her, he found them incredibly annoying. And the only time he spent time with her was when he was escaping Chloe's tentacles.

Felix shuddered at the thought of the clingy, blonde witch.

Her over-powering perfume that assaulted your nose and a high-pitched screech that made nails on chalkboards seem appealing.

That coupled with an arrogant personality and lack of personal space had disgusted him from the instant she latched on to him.

Though in the end- 

he mused glancing towards across the room.

\- It was because of Chloe that he was forced to hang out with the Marinette and got to know her.

For the first time, since his mother disappeared, Felix liked around people.

He had been forced to model and didn't know how to interact with people, as he got to know Marinette he started to leave the mansion more and more.

And he started to view a certain classmate... differently. 

His heart fluttered at the thought.

So maybe Chloe did serve another purpose, besides being Hawkmoth's apprentice.

"Seriously, though you need to confess soon-" a voice broke through his train of thought startling him "If you don't you'll regret it."

Felix's gaze snapped to Nino's, a mixture of suspicion and dread churning in his stomach.

The look of playfulness that had been on the Dj's face was replaced by a serious, somber one as he glanced between Felix and the clueless woman at the opposite end of the room.

The knot in his stomach only tightened further. Making it increasingly hard to focus on the book in front of him.

"Though I still deny your claim on my supposed 'crush' Lahiffe-" Felix said glancing up from his book briefly.

"Though out of morbid curiosity.... why should I?"

Letting out a tired sigh Nino adjusted, the headphones around his neck.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed Felix, but you're not the only one to develop a crush on Marinette-"

His heart skipped a beat.

"-I know of at least two guys who've currently been currently, trailing after her and if you don't make a move soon one of them will. I know Nathaniel still has a pretty big crush on her."

He said nothing, but he could feel Nino gauging his reaction.

Then the Dj delt the final blow.

"In fact, Juleka's brother Luka is gonna ask her out with a song he wrote tomorrow."

Now he was worried.

Felix felt his chest tighten painfully and was pretty sure he was murdering the book in his hands. The pages crinkled loudly, with the sudden pressure on them and his knuckles started to turn white.

He once again ignored the disapproving glare from the librarian and the slightly amused, concerned look he was getting from Nino and Tikki.

The only thing racing through his mind was-

'PUNK?!'

'REALLY THE GOTH PUNK?!!'

Did he have anything against Luka personally?

No, no he didn't. He appeared decent enough, he respected people's privacy and wasn't easily bothered.

Overall a nice guy.

But the fact, that he was unknowingly competing with Luka for the Marinette's heart, made him want to transform into Coccinelle grab the bluenette and swing far, far away from his rivals.

Felix narrowed his eyes in a hardened glare, that could've set the table on fire with the force of it.

Dang his luck!- or lack of it.

Shouldn't his luck improve through Tikki or something?

The little being was the literal sense of "Good Luck." And yet his was anything but.

It couldn't get much worse... could it-?

The ground violently shaking snapped him to reality. 

Apparently, it could

Sadly, the only reason for the ground to shake besides an earthquake was... Akuma.

Felix shot out of the chair, he needed to transform. 

Which he discovered would be easier said than done.

"Dude we've got get outta here!" Nino shouted, grabbing Felix's hand and rushing with the rest of the people scrambling towards the exit.

Felix went with him at first, thinking he could sneak away in the chaos and take his frustration on Hawkmoth's newest minion.

They had made it halfway through the door when a powerful explosion shook the building.

Knocking over the bookshelves, shattering the windows showering the crowd with missile-like bullets.

Among the shrieks of the people, one distressed scream stood out to Felix making his blood run cold.

"MARINETTE!!!"

Ignoring Nino's cry of protest, Felix ripped his arm from Nino's grasp and forced his way back through the mass of people. 

He ignored Tikki's movement from inside his pocket. "FELIX YOU NEED TO TRANSFORM!!"

Did he know that was the most logical thing to do?

Yes - yes he did.

But was he concerned with being logical?

No, he wasn't.

Felix finally managed to push his way through the bulk of people.

The sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his track.

His heart stopped, and he found it suddenly impossible to breathe.

Marinette laid unconscious, her lower body pinned under one of the massive bookshelves.

Blood trickled down her face and arms where the glass embedded themselves in her skin, creating a small pool of scarlet underneath her staining her skin and clothing.

"MARINETTE!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the second chapter and I am terrified-
> 
> I wrote this with a fever, so if anything is wrong or confusing, I apologize.
> 
> Again, based on how people respond to it, I may continue the story.
> 
> Please, comment and let me know what you think and how I can improve.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Felix was numb he didn't remember telling his body to move it seemed to do so on its own as he suddenly found himself next to Marinette's crushed form.

Her head lolled to the side, and her hair laid free of their pigtails in a wild tangled mess around her.

Small streams of blood stained her face and hair as it flowed down her face and collected in a pool on the floor.

He was convinced that mental image would haunt his dreams.

He knelt next to her, ignoring the warmth of the puddle that seeped into his clothes.

No doubt ruining them

His father would be ticked. But right now he could care less.

Scared at what he'd find he reached over, and placed two fingers on her neck-

A welcomed beat greeted his fingertips.

-She was alive.

That realization let the Knot in his stomach and shoulders to ease, but not much.

Felix didn't know how badly, she was hurt and to that, he needed Lord Coccinelle.

A look around showed that besides the wounded, girl and him. The room was abandoned.

Relieved at being able to transform without being seen, he released his kwami from her hiding place.

He knew Tikki was annoyed with him, and she had a right to be. 

There was an unknown Akuma-running around, who knows where.  
With more power then they were used to-  
And Felix still hadn't transformed.

But as the little sprite flew in front of him, her face quickly morphed from irritation to concern, as she glanced between her troubled chosen and the injured teen.

Tikki knew that Marinette had played a primary part of Felix's healing since his mom disappeared.

Her warm and sweet character allowed him the comfort that his father had snubbed him.

The best part was, she didn't even realize it. She just allowed Felix to be around her. No elaborate gesture or words were necessary.she could tell something was wrong, but she didn't try to find out.

Instead, she always had a warm smile and kind words. And sometimes a hug, when Felix needed them most.

And despite what her Chosen told himself, she knew that he had fallen for her and hard. 

Tikki shook her head slightly.  
But... that was something she would deal with later.

What really worried the small being, now was the fact Lord Coccinelle was now left without a partner.

Tikki swallowed slowly and glanced at the small pink purse that contained her other-half, laying clear of the wreckage.

The two kwami's had known the teen's identity since Dark Owl, and while they both agreed to not reveal to their chosen's who their partner was, they'd often sneak away and meet to compare their current holders to their past ones.

Remarkably this was a first for both of them. 

Normally, Tikki had the swooning, occasionally overdramatic and determined female holders. And Plagg had the oblivious, pun-loving and all the time reckless male holders.

They both found it funny, how their roles had been reversed.

Or a better description would be... combined-

Tikki now had a swooning, slightly overdramatic, determined and very stubborn male holder. Who despite driving her slightly insane with his constant denial of his feelings for Marinette, she loved very dearly.

And now Plagg had the reckless, pun-loving and definitely Oblivious female holder. She was also a swooning kitten, but on her spotted partner Coccinelle.

(It seemed that all they're holders, were doomed to fall in the middle of their own love square. Which they also found hilarious.) 

And while Plagg acted Lazy and aloof, she knew that he was very proud and protective of his kittens.-

Especially this one.

She felt his worry and anger rolling off him in large waves at not being able to protect his chosen.

Tikki shook out of her reverie when Felix stood and stood and commanded-

"Tikki spots on"

His voice lacked, the enthusiasm and power the words usually held as she was sucked into his ring.

Instead, it was cracked with anxiety.

Felix's eyes never left his the young woman, as a bright light engulfed him.

Thick black combat boots replaced dress shoes, and as the light continued to climb. Form-fitting, red and black spotted spandex covered his usual wrinkle-free dress shirt and tie.

His normal well-groomed "photo-shoot-ready." Hair grew and became a wild lions mane that ended at his shoulders.

A yo-yo attached to his hip and a black mask finished the outfit, and Lord Coccinelle stood in place of Felix Agreste.

His hands on his hips, Coccinelle examined shelf thoughtfully, trying to find the best way to remove the piece the burden from the bluenette, without worsening her injuries.

His vision turned black and white as he looked for anything that could help.

Scanning the room, a pile of books scattered nearby and the bookshelf suddenly lit up, and an idea came to mind.

Smirking he ran around the room, collecting as many thick books as he could.

When his arms were full, he dumped them in a pile next to the shelf and went to work.

Bending down Coccinelle deliberately placed his hands in the small wedge of space that Marinette's body provided. 

He cringed at that.

Thankful for the added strength the suit gave. 

He slowly lifted the large bookshelf off the young girl. 

All the while promising-

'Hawkmoth I swear when we find you, my 'Lucky Charm' is going to be your worst nightmare!'

After piling the books in a steady pillar under it.

He 'Oh so carefully.' 

Placed it on the stack until it rested firmly on the pile.

Then came the nerve-racking part.

Making sure, to carefully sweep away the pieces of glass around her. Coccinelle gently grabbed her shoulders from behind, and after reminding himself constantly that-

'Yanking her from underneath, wasn't only stupid but would only make her injuries worse.'

'And not to mention that not even Chatte Noir, would do something so reckless.'

He frowned when he thought about how many times, she'd thrown herself in front of him, taking the hit that would've cost them the battle.

Okay... Felix understood how important it was to use the Miraculous cure at the end of the Akuma attacks. And he also knew that the job of the Black Cat miraculous was to ensure its success.

But that didn't make it any easier for him.

Chatte Noir was beside Marinette, one of the most important people in his life.

And to watch her jump in front of him, becoming a living shield for him by taking the hits herself.

Gave him nightmares.

To the point where some nights, he'd get no sleep and end up dragging himself out of bed. Bags under his eyes so heavy that the days photo-shoot would have to be canceled and he'd be confined to his room, with a severe scolding from Nathalie, while enduring 'treatments' to fix his less-than-perfect face.

Shaking his head slightly, Felix returned his attention back to his 'friend.'

Taking a steady breath, he carefully dragged her from underneath the object of his current hatred.

Felix never thought he'd say that about the very thing, that currently took up 99% of his room and free time. He was gonna redecorate when this was all over-

And possibly learn a hobby... maybe he could ask Marinette to teach him to sketch?

For educational reasons of course.

He refused to admit the way his heart fluttered at the thought of spending more time with her without the immediate danger of death - by -Akuma.

A pained gasp interrupted Felix out of his future planning.

Wait. What?

Looking down he was surprised to discover, beautiful slightly, dazed blue-bell eyes staring up at him.

Pain and confusion were etched on her face as if she didn't know the reason for the burning sensation throughout her body. Or why her face and arms were coated with a warm, sticky substance that made her hair and clothing uncomfortably stick to her body.

Felix was relieved that she was awake but the way her chest rose and fell made him panic.

Instead of the steady and smooth rise and fall that was normal. (no, he hadn't been staring at her chest) The movements were shallow and uneven, with a slight wheeze following it.

Felix closed his eyes and groaned- remembering all the medical textbooks he had read and studied.

Marinette's ribs were broken. 

FREAKIN BROKEN!!!

And possibly a concussion, judging by the large bump on her head and how unfocused and confused her eyes were.

"L-Lord C-Coccinelle?" she rasped her voice cracked and dry (but never so beautiful) "W-what h-happened?"

Felix smiled somewhat at that.

The fact that she was at least aware, of her surroundings, comforted the blonde a little.

-He still needed to get Marinette medical attention.

And he needed to contact Chatte Noir and take down this dang Akuma.

The thought of his flirty, leather-clad partner made him frown, usually the first to confront the Akuma he hadn't heard from her.

That worried him, as reckless and annoying as she could be, she was always willing to beat Hawkmoth Via Akuma. 

And the tremors from the Akuma hadn't stopped but had started getting closer.

Too close...

Felix glanced out of the shattered window and froze.-  
A massive human-dragon-like creature.

Its shape reminded him of a boulder with legs and arms.

Large, red and black armor-like scales covered its body, ending at the legs were lethal black talons protruded from the feet- (that would've made Chatte Noir jealous.)

Along, the monsters head and back were as equally as long and lethal red- tipped spikes that ended at the tail, where a large mass of them gathered at the end.

The thing that made Coccinelle shiver though was its face-

Large and round it had large yellow-slit eyes that sunk into its skull, making it look half dead.

The mouth took up the bulk of its face.

Creepily it's entire jaw split in two, in effect making the one mouth, two and twice as deadly.

'Just when I thought Hawkmoth's Akuma's couldn't get any weirder.'

"I AM THE QUAKEN!!!" It bellowed.

"LORD COCCINELLE AND CHATTE NOIR, HAND OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS OR FACE MY CRUSHING FURY!!!."

Narrowing his eyes, Felix slowly backed away his heart pumping a mile a minute. And his thoughts everywhere, though the one that remained was

'He needed to get Marinette out of here. NOW!!"

'Then, contact Chatte Noir and take down this dang Akuma!'

Slowly he inched his way back toward her, hoping to sneak away without being noticed.

That was a mistake.

The slight movement was just enough, to catch the Quaken's attention-

Its reptile eyes locked with Coccinelle's, its mouths pulled into a malicious smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"Found you."

"-Oh Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is the next chapter.
> 
> I can't say much, except I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And depending on how people, react I'll write the next chapter soon, with the appearance of Chatte Noir.
> 
> Again, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is the next chapter.
> 
> I can't say much, except I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And depending on how people, react I'll write the next chapter soon, with the appearance of Chatte Noir.
> 
> Again, hope you enjoy!

-"Oh, crap."

That and a few other choice words instantly came to Felix's mind, as he and the Quaken held a stare-down.

Felix felt as if cold water had just poured down his back.

Now, he hated Hawkmoth and Akumas in general- But he especially loathed them right now.

Why did he have to choose a reptile Akuma? The one thing that terrified him more than Chloe?!!

Yes, though he wouldn't admit it. Felix had a slight fear of anything with scales. It didn't matter if it was breathing or not, clothes or accessories.

Anything- and he meant anything that had scales or even resembled them, was instantly dodged and treated as if it was death itself.

And, right now it was.

The only thing that kept him from shrinking back was the fact that he was the only thing between Marinette and his worst nightmare.

Speaking of whom he could hear her struggling behind him.  
Was- was she trying to get up?

A sharp, intake of breath and grunt of pain confirmed it.

Felix had to admit that she had the right idea.

Marinette needed to get out of here. But, preferably without hurting herself further.

"LORD COCCINELLE" Quaken roared "GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!!"

Its voice sounded like a rusty door-hinge, low and high-pitched at the same time.

'Oh, lord he makes Chloe's voice almost seem pleasant.' He winced as the offensive sound pierced his eardrums and sent unpleasant shivers down his spine

Which, increased when the ground shook as the Akuma moved toward them.

"Time to go my queen." He blurted, spinning around so quickly, had he been out of his suit, it would've made him dizzy. 

He didn't even have time to think about her nickname, as he carefully scooped her up, as she clutched her usual pink-purse in a death grip.

Wait- when did she grab that?

"LORD COCCINELLE!!!-"

On second thought, it didn't matter right now.

Cradling Marinette close to his body while being careful not to jostle her Felix darted across the room, lept over and avoiding the fallen shelves and scattered books making his way towards the door.

Under normal conditions, Felix would've been blushing brighter than his suit with his 'friend.' In his arms her warmth penetrating his armor, and her soft blackish-blue hair tickling his chin when he tucked her close to him as he lept over an obstacle.

But right now, the sharp and ragged movement of Marinette's chest against his own and the slight copper-smell from the blood caked on her face and arms, kept him focused.

Making it through the door and into the hallways he debated where to take her. 

He knew she needed medical attention.

That much was obvious. 

But he didn't know if he could make it to the hospital safely, without leading Quaken there.

That wouldn't only leave her in greater danger but also other civilians.

And he wasn't about to drop her off anywhere to get crushed again, or captured and used as a hostage.

Felix growled in frustration. 

Just once he wished his Luck would live up to its name!!

'Come on Tikki' he begged silently. 'Help me out, here!' 

Immediately, he felt a buzz in the back of his mind-

"Felix you need to confront the Akuma!-"

"Marinette needs a hospital!!!"

"-Felix, she'll be fine! The miraculous cure will fix everything!" Tikki hissed, sounding almost desperate?

"She'll be safer in one of the abandoned classrooms, then you carrying her with an Akuma on your heels!"

"I'm not abandoning her!" Felix snapped. 'What is with her? She's never one to leave an injured person with an Akuma on the loose. Especially not Marinette.'

"Felix I'm not saying 'Abandon her.' But the sooner you can take care of the Akuma, the sooner the Miraculous Cure can reverse the damage."

Felix growled frustratedly.

She made sense.

The longer the Akuma stayed on the loose. The more damage it caused and the more people it put at risk.

And with Chatte Noir still, MIA made it even more crucial for him to confront and put an end to the Quaken.

But, the idea of just dropping her off at some random classroom- 

"There, random citizen! I know you're bleeding and seriously hurt. But stay on the hard ground for who knows, how long while I go and fight a giant lizard with my pun-loving, cat partner!'

He shook his head in determination.

Nope.

Not, Happening.

He could feel Tikki's disapproval in the back of his mind.

He only stopped frowning when the source of his inner struggle spoke up  
"L-Lord Coccinelle?"

He stopped running momentarily and looked down at the young woman in his arms.

Her beautiful blue-bells eyes looked back at him, though a bit hazy from her pain. Held admiration and something else he couldn't quite identify or didn't dare hope to name.

And was her cheeks flushed because of pain or embarrassment?

Realizing he should answer, his brain and mouth decided to disconnect from each other, and as a result, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"-Yes, my Queen?"

Her eyes went wide, and her blush deepened, while Felix froze with a matching expression. 

Felix had never been as grateful, for his mask that currently hid most of his blush.

WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM

Without the suit, he couldn't even talk to her. And now he nicknamed her? And really queen?

When did he even come up with that?

But he had to admit he was pleased with the effect it had on her- 

Her cheeks had darkened to the point where it rivaled Nathaniel's hair and Felix's suit. Her mouth opened as she gaped at him in surprise while her blue eyes widened in shock.

He couldn't help but smirk. Who knew Marinette looked so good in red?

Felix watched in slight pride and amusement as she shook herself out of her shocked state.

-"I k-know, you and C-Chatte N-Noir will fix e-everything."

Did she stutter?

Felix momentarily stopped listening at that point. As he was currently dwelling on the fact that Marinette STUTTERED!! 

Though he never considered himself to be arrogant. 

The fact that he got the same flustered reaction from Marinette. That he was inflicted with daily, made him proud.

-"You can l-leave me in o-one of the c-class-r-rooms." 

That snapped him back to reality, looking down at her confused. How did she know?

"What?"

Looking slightly embarrassed and amused she gave a weak smile. "On the way, h-here y-you were t-talking to yourself, a-about m-me."

Felix groaned, and if he had a free hand, it'd currently be used to hide the blush, that not even his mask could cover.

DANG, IT!!!

He hadn't realized that his discussion with Tikki had been translated by Marinette, into a one-sided debate.

'Very, smooth Agreste.'

Well, there went his smooth manner, along with any dignity he had with the mask.

-"FELIX!!"

Tikki's voice inside his mind shook Felix from his stupor. 

They had pressing problems to deal with, other than his lack of flirting skills and communication skills to handle.

As if on cue, the distinctive footsteps of the Quaken had started up again though thankfully it seemed to be lost in one of the hallways.

And though he still didn't like the idea of leaving her unprotected, Lord Coccinelle didn't have a choice.

So sprinting down, the longest and remotest corridor possible, he finally entered one of the many abandoned classrooms.

Looking around, he realized that it was Ms. Bustiers. He snorted at the irony of the very place he fell for Marinette, being the same place he hid her.

Making his way to the back of the class he gently placed her underneath one of the desks, he tried to make her more comfortable by using her bag as a pillow, but she shook her head and held it tightly.

What was so important in that bag?

Although he didn't bring it up, he'd noticed that since she had gotten up, she'd latched on to the tiny bag like a lifeline.

'Almost like how I am with Tikki.' Felix mused, thinking about how he carefully, hid his kwami in his vest pocket or school bag that he always kept by him. 

'But that's impossible. Besides myself, the only two people with Kwami's are Hawkmoth and Chatte Noir. And besides Hawkmoth being a man, I don't think that an Akuma would attack its own master."

'Soo... she's not Hawkmoth, there's no way he could confuse Hawkmoth and Marinette's figures.'

Felix felt his cheeks heat as he also tried to strangle a mixture of a chuckle and a cough at that. 'Not the time Agreste!'

'But... but could she be Chatte Noir?' Felix had to admit the physical similarities between the two. The black hair that tinted blue in the sun, and the deep-blue eyes that threatened to drown him when he looked at them too long.

And they were both petite in stature and provided him the emotional support when he needed it most.

But, that's when the similarities stopped.

Felix had a hard time believing that sweet and mild tempered Marinette, could, in reality, be flirty, pun-loving and reckless Chatte Noir.

But, could it be possible?

"L-Lord C-Coccinelle are you okay?" 

Once again snapped out his thoughts, he gazed back at the bluenette who was looking at him concerned. Though, Marinette was the one hurt and stuffed under a school-desk.

Forcing a smile on his face, he nodded. "I'm fine my queen, but are you sure you'll be okay?"

Smiling weakly with a slight flush on her face at her newly appointed nickname, she nodded "I know y-you and C-Chatte N-Noir, will fix everything." 

'Yeah... we could if she would show up!' He thought grimly but instead gently interlaced their fingers "Yeah we will."

For a few minutes, they stayed quiet but looked at each other, blue eyes meeting grey ones with him kneeling next to the desk she currently was occupying.

For a moment, he once again allowed himself to drown in her comforting presence and thoughts he desperately wished were true.

'Would it be too much to ask, for the two most important girls in my life to be the same person?'

It probably was, but he couldn't help but wish.

Until the untimely and too familiar rumble and screeching of the Akuma snapped them out of their trance, and Felix back to reality.

Giving her one last smile, he gently squeezed their interlaced hands and said: "Please stay safe."

Marinette gave him a reassuring smile and nod and watched as he hesitantly got up from her side and with one final glance. Carefully open the door and dart outside to confront the Quaken.

As soon as he left, Marinette opened her bag and a small black creature, with green eyes and a worried expression, flew out.

-"Time to go Plagg."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is chapter 4! Sorry, it's been soo long since I've updated, between school and writer's block, it took a while.
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone, for your support and kind comments. And depending on how everyone reacts to this story, I'll hopefully post another one I'm in the process writing.
> 
> Again, hope you enjoy!

If anyone would've turned Marinette that her Friday afternoon would involve-Being crushed by a massive bookshelf, in the school library. (Which Marinette is positive, gave her a few broken ribs and a concussion)

Then saved by her partner and crush which involved being chased all around the school while he carried her. (Although to be honest, was the highlight of the whole situation, as he held her close and gentle. making her cheeks flush and a warmth to grow in her stomach.)

Only to be stashed, under her school desk, while her partner went to face the Akuma alone.

Marinette would've stared at them as if they had suddenly grown two heads, declared themselves Hawkmoth and started dancing a hip-hop version of swan-lake in a clown-suit.

Although that would be considered normal- Since the new norm includes a bug and cat-themed heroes, who daily fight, monsters controlled by a maniac in a purple costume.

Marinette groaned as the warmth, in her chest quickly transformed into immense pain and nausea at the confined space her partner put her in. The pressure in her chest, making it more painful for her to breath, and that in turn made the pounding in her head to build and blur her vision to blur.

But, she couldn't stay here, it didn't how much pain she was in, or how she dreaded the slightest movement, in fear of missing her lunch.

Marinette was still Chatte Noir and had a job to do and a spotted bug to protect.

Through her blurry vision, Marinette saw what she knew to be her kwami, who lived up to his name of being the 'Lord of bad luck and destruction.'

She could feel Plaggs concern as the usually loud and obnoxious sprite. Who wouldn't hesitate to tease her for the blush battle between her and 'bug boy.'

But instead, from what she could see, his ears were flat against his head and his eyes full of concern.

A look that she only saw after, intense Akuma battles, where she ended up with some cuts and bruises while shielding her partner from shots, that would've cost them the battle.

And despite, the pain she was in, Marinette couldn't help but smile at the rare emotion he showed. Other than his sickening love of Camembert.

"Kit?"

-"Time, to go Plagg."

If possible the small creature's eyes, became even wider at her words.

He flew closer, to her face his grimace increased as his gaze went from the deep cuts on her face and arms to the ragged rise and fall of her chest.

"Kit... you can't be serious."

All he got in response, was a grunt of pain as Marinette slowly struggled from underneath the desk.

"W-We can't leave Coccinelle, Plagg." She grasped "Takes Both of us... purify... Akuma." 

"But, you can barely talk, none-the-less fight!!" 

"Plagg-" 

"No Kit!" he hissed, "If you transform, while injured it'll only make it worse!"

-"The miraculous cure fixes everything," Marinette insisted, using the desk to pull herself up, and leaning against it for support while clutching her side.

"Kit, please." His voice was soft and pleading that Marinette looked at the little sprite of destruction that floating at face-level, and found her annoyance softened. 

She knew he was worried about her. And, he had a reason too.

Plagg, on the rare moments, when he felt he should be helpful and explain certain aspects of transforming, had warned against transforming when injured.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, he repeated that same warning.

-"Kit, if you transform now, you'll end up hurting yourself even more, and the chances are not even the cure can reverse it."

Sighing softly, Marinette leaned even more heavily on the desk, wincing as even the slight movement irritated her ribs.

She knew the risks, and honestly, the thought of being stuck like this frightened her.

Not just because of the recovering process, would be possibly more painful and annoying then Chloe.

Although Marinette seriously doubted, such a thing was possible.

But also the process of hiding her condition from her parents and friends would be about as simple as, talking to her spotted crush. And explaining how she got her injuries would be the same.

How would she go about doing that?

'Maman, Papa! Sorry, I'm late. Oh, My injuries? Would you believe I was crushed in the school library and shoved in a cramped desk after being chased by a giant human-lizard?'

The odd thing was it was the truth. And since Akuma's and chaos was the new norm in Paris, no-one would suspect anything.

Unless the cure doesn't work, she reminded herself grimly.  
And the chances of that happening seemed to grow with each passing minute.

Once again the violent tremors that shook the building-

How was the school not collapsing?

-And nearly knocked Marinette from the desk, reminded her that Chatte Noir needed to make an appearance. Now.

So, gathering the rest of her energy, she pushed away from the desk and giving her anxious, and scowling mini-devil a small smile and commanded-

-"Plagg claws out!!"

As he was absorbed in her earrings, Marinette heard him mutter something about 'Stubborn Kittens' and 'Proud,' And she couldn't help but smirk.

Underneath all of Plagg's snark and attitude laid a soft heart, that she honestly believes was made from Camembert.

As the brilliant green light washed over her changing her sweet innocent apparel with something more rebellious-

Thigh-high boots replaced comfy pink flats, and form-fitting leather armor, covered her pink jeans and floral shirt, with a loose belt tail hanging on her waist, that trailed to the floor.

Marinette's already messy bluenette hair was twisted and twirled, in an ornate fishtail braid, ending mid-back just above where a silver baton slung, across her back like a sword.

Finally, a black mask that changed her warm blue-bell eyes to an electric blue, and fangs that overlaid her teeth completed her transformation.

She breathed a sigh of relief, as the suit of her leather suit, took away the agonizing weight in her chest, and clearing the fog that clouded her mind. 

Greedily she gulped in large amounts of fresh air, relishing in the now, pain-free way movement. And how the throbbing pain in her head vanished, leaving her with a clear mind.

Grinning, Chatte Noir bolted out of the classroom and down the halls, the sound of her rushed footsteps echoing through the empty hallways, towards the school-yard where the sound of the already intense battle, came loud and clear.

Flexing her fingers, the claws on her gloves extended, and she grabbed her baton, ready for a fight.

-"I'm coming, M'lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Chatte Noir rushed on the platform above the schoolyard, where Lord Coccinelle and the Quaken were already so engrossed in battling each other that they didn't even notice her presence.

The once clean and almost perfect courtyard, that earlier served as both a gym and stage for Kim and Alix's daily showdowns and occasional lunch area. Had been transformed into a disaster area-

The basketball hoops on either side of the large courtyard were crushed and smashed into large metal scraps, along with pieces of broken benches. Large cracks, and footprints now covered the once smooth grey concrete floors, and only grew, as the Quaken and Lord Coccinelle chased and attacked and counter-attacked each other.

Growls and grunts were hearable from both parties, as both tried and failed to get the upper hand.

While she desperately scanned, the Quaken up and down for the Akumatized object-

Cursing under her breath, when nothing stood out.

She watched as the Quaken spun, quickly whipping his tail sending a lethal wave of tipped spikes toward Lord Coccinelle, that he blocked spinning his yoyo in rapidly, forming a large pink-shield that deflected the missiles.

"STOP MOVING INSECT!!" The quaken growled lashing out at him with his claws and tail, again and again, forcing Lord Coccinelle to go on the defensive dodging and blocking each blow.

-"What's, the matter Bug?" He? She? it sneered, mouths curled into a vicious grin that showed its ragged teeth and made Lord Coccinelle visibly shudder, -"Can't do anything without your pet

-"Can you?"

Chatte's eyes narrowed into slits, her tail lashing behind her-

Oh, no he didn't-

The crack about Chatte Noir didn't bother her. 

After all, being called Lord Coccinelle's "Pet" and "sidekick" was something that had become painfully familiar for Marinette.

And she'd gotten used to it.

But no one mocks the man of her dreams and future husband.

Chatte Noir's lips curled into a snarl, as she extended her baton and hit the lizard right in its ugly face, sending it flying against the brick wall with a satisfying crash.

-"On the contrary," She said landing in a defensive stance, in front of a relieved and slightly ticked bug, -"M'lord is paw-sitively amazing, and very cap-paw-ble of defending himself"

Turning around she faced a scowling Coccinelle, arms crossed in a classic and face turned in an "I'm so ticked with you," A stance which always made her feel like a scolded little kid after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Or a wounded puppy- Or kitten in this case.

Although, she quite know what she did to earn it -

This time.

Her ears flattened a little, as she gave an awkward smile and wave, accompanied by a fresh blush, "H-Hi M'lord."

-"Where, were you?!" He snapped, instantly causing Chatte Noirs ears to flatten flat against her head and recoil as if he had hit her with his Yoyo,  
although that might've been less painful and more pre-fur-able.

"I-I w-was unexpectedly d-detained," She stammered taking a step back, her tail hanging limply behind her. "You might say I was under some crushing pressure."

His scowl grew, although his eyebrows raised in question.

Before he could retort to the cat's odd remark, a growl was hearable from the giant-lizard behind them, and Lord Coccinelle quickly pushed her out of the way, to avoid a spike that barely missed her.

-"So the pet finally decided to show up." 

Whirling, around she faced the Akuma slightly crouched and baton extended with a cheeky grin etched on her lips.

"Yeah, Kitty's come to play- and she's got claws too." Chatte Noir retorted leaping at the beast, followed by her Lord both of them attacking in unison.

If Qauken had a hard time before fighting just Lord Coccinelle, it just doubled with the arrival of the 'pet.'

Running, around the small yard they switched back and forth, going from offense to defense, each taking a turn blocking hits from the Akuma and returning them. Working like a well-oiled machine.

And while the Quaken wasn't making any progress in whatever Hawkmoth promised them in return for the miraculous.

They weren't making any progress either, and Marinette was running out of time.

Usually, they could stay transformed for as long as they wanted, if they didn't use their 'Cataclysm," and 'Lucky Charm.'

But Plaggs energy was being divided, between keeping her transformed and blocking her pain.

Which would make Plagg weaker, her miraculous drain quicker and the need to kick Hawkmoth's butt as soon as possible.

"Uhhh, M'lord as much as I love spending time with you-" Chatte Noir said deflecting another round of spikes and lashing out with her claws "I'm A-fur-raid I'm on a bit of a time clock."

Lord Coccinelle, narrowed his eyes and scowled as he threw his yoyo, smacking it, in the face earning him a growl and a lash of the tail. 

-"I'm as anxious to get this over with, as you are Chatte." He said rolling out of the way of another attack, though this time it was the monsters giant mouths. "Do you see where the Akuma might be hiding?"

Scanning the beast for what seemed like the thousandth time, Marinette spotted something that finally stood out-

Among the red and black scales on the stomach of the reptile was a small, black pendant with what looked like two dragons engraved on the front?

It wasn't very prominent, blending in well with the scales.

The only reason it stood out at all, was the small silver chain attached to the pendant that wrapped around the back.

Marinette frowned as she looked at the cursed object, she'd seen that particular piece of jewelry before.

But where?

-"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CRITICIZED!!" It bellowed, pausing its attacks for the moment, apparently for the classic dramatic dialogue that was classic for cheap supershows on tv. "SOON, EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON,' IS THE GREATEST SHOW EVER!"

Oh, that's why the pendant was familiar-

Marinette smirked.

Alya had been gushing to her yesterday about that American Tv show just released, about a cute Viking and his friend's training and riding dragons. What was the guy's name?

She remembered it was something ridiculous that had with spasms and had her laughing for a least a few minutes. Hiccfang? Snoutpout? Hiccnut? 

-Wait!!!

Hiccup!! That was it!!

She still chuckled at the name, although Alya was right about one thing, both the show and movie were seriously addictive. 

And a few minutes in, and Marinette was hooked-

And may have finished the first season of the show in one night.

-"Chatte Noir, the Akuma!!"

Dang, it!! She really needed to stop being distracted, and focus on helping her Lord.

She still, needed to tell him where Hawkmoth's jewelry was-

"It's on the belly of the beast!!" She calls using her best 'Stoick The Vast.' accent and enjoying the look of confusion that sweeps momentarily over his face, although it's short-lived when his gaze immediately settles on the akumatized object.

Chatte Noir watched the familiar and determined look grow, on her Lord's face that never failed to make her heart skip a beat and a smile to form on her lips as she waited for the keywords to their success.

She wasn't disappointed.

With a cry of "LUCKY CHARM!!" Lord Coccinelle threw his yoyo in the air, with a flourish summoning the object his kwami gave them to defeat, 'Mr. Pain-In-The-Butt.'

Although, Marinette sometimes, wonders if Lord Coccinelle's kwami is drunk, or randomly throws a random object out, and pray he knows what to do with it.

And, this time she swears its both.

They both look confused at the spotted object in his hands-

A bag of dry ice?

-"What, the heck am I supposed to do with this?" He voiced, his eyes already searching the small space, as Chatte Noir distracted the Quaken long enough for him to come up with a plan.

-"I'm Feline, the need to ice-solate the purr-oblem, M'lord." She quipped currently exchanging blows in hand-to-hand combat with Quaken, delighting in the huff of annoyance.

She missed frown he shot her.

Or the way it quickly morphed into a smirk, that would've made her knees give way, as a plan began to take shape.

But she did hear him mutter, "Smart kitty."

And was enough to make her face, heat up and allowed Quaken to deliver a painful kick to her stomach that sent her crashing through one of the windows.

-"CHAT!"

With a grunt, she landed heavily on her shoulder an once again surrounded by shards of glass and more than a few cuts on her head and face.

'This seems painfully familiar.' She thought with a grimace, shaking the glass from her hair and getting to her feet once again.

She could feel Plagg's worry as he begged for her to let Coccinelle finish the Akuma and get some medical attention.

Again, not happening.

Muttering an apology to her Kwami, she lept through the same window and back into the fight, this time determined not to take any more unplanned detours.

Using her baton, she landed next to Lord Coccinelle, "I'm not sure about you, but I'm sick of this." she said slinging her weapon over her shoulders in a relaxed manner, earning a relieved smile that made her stomach summersault.

-"Then, how about we finish this once and for all?" He asked, gaze fixed on the objects needed.

"What's the plan, My lord?"

\-----------------------

As Lord Coccinelle distracted the Akuma, Chatte Noir rushed around the upper level and grabbed everything needed-

(1) Grab bucket from janitors closet  
(2) Put hot water in the bucket  
(3) Add dry ice

With, everything in check, she perched on the railing and waited. Her body tensed and tail whipped back in forth in anticipation, her hold on the bucket that contained the cold and airy mixture tightened.

She watched as Lord Coccinelle, on the walls of the courtyard with Lizard-Breath chasing him, too focused on his target, unknowingly stepping into their trap.

The second they were below her she heard "NOW CHAT!!!"

Springing, bucket in hand, she poured the cold mixture on the ground, creating a wall of fog that covered the Quaken, who cried in both rage and alarm as both it and the cat became immersed.

Taking advantage of the temporary cover, she stealthy crept behind the increasingly frustrated and now sluggish Akuma.

Using, the sharp eyesight her suit provided, Chatte Noir found the akumatized object.

Her gaze never leaving the akumatized object, she lifted her hand and whispered, "Cataclysm." Instantly summoning the pure, and destructive bad luck her miraculous was famous bubbling in her hand.

Creeping beside it, she used the tip of her claw and touched the silver chain, instantly turning it black, as the bad luck, ate the chain and pendant, leaving a black butterfly and a now, normal Civilian in its wake.

Exhausted Chatte Noir leaned against a pillar and watched her Lord do the rest-

-"No more evil-doing for you, Akuma." He said opening, the purifying chamber on his Yoyo he flung it forward capturing the fluttering insect, afterward releasing the now regular white butterfly fly away.

After, finding the now abandoned Lucky Charm, he thrust it forward crying-

Finally-

-"Miraculous Ladybug!!!"

Instantly, the now empty-bag mutated into thousands of ladybugs, sweeping through the school and city, reversing the damages and returning everything to normal.

Almost, anyway-

While Lord Coccinelle was busy comforting the victim, Chatte Noir quietly snuck away, her miraculous beeping a warning as she went back to Ms. Bustiers classroom.

She didn't make it to her desk before she collapsed, exhausted and in pain, her transformation disappeared with a blinding green flash.

Leaving a still wounded and unconscious Marinette.

Although, the Miraculous Cure had fixed, the cuts, and bruises on her face and arms. It had still left her with the broken ribs and a concussion, something that not even the Cure can reverse.

Plagg wasn't any better.

Weak and exhausted he crumpled on his chosen, ears and whiskers sagging, the only thing he could do was curl up on Marinette's head and rest.

Neither, of them, noticed the spotted hero frozen in the doorway mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long, this is my first time writing a fight scene, and idk if it was successful or not.
> 
> Depending, on how people react- I'll hopefully release the final chapter  
> I hope you Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I meant this to be the last chapter-
> 
> But, as I was writing this realize, that I couldn't fit everything I needed to finish this story in one chapter, so there is at least one more left.
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone for the comments and kudos. Your support has been amazing =)
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter.

'Chatte Noir is Marinette.'

'Marinette is Chatte Noir.'

That was the only thing going through his mind as Lord Coccinelle stood in the doorway, eyes bulging out of his head, mouth silently opening and closing like a goldfish in a pet store, gaping at the unconscious girl and kwami.

He didn't hear his ring beep its final warning. As his brain fought to piece together everything that had happened that day.

Kneeling next to her, he didn't register the bright flash that swept over him leaving the once again 'perfect' Felix in the spotted heroes place, and a tired floating Tikki who sported the same look as her chosen when she saw the passed out girl and mini cat.

-"Plagg!"

With a worried squeak, the red sprite rushed to her feline counter, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Causing the black creature to shoot up and hiss at the sudden contact.  
Ears pinned back and teeth bared, he eyes narrowed when they landed and stayed on Felix making him gulp.

'Dang, I now know, why Marinette's scary when she's ticked.' He thought as the three of them, continued their staring contest. 

After a few minutes, Tikki decided she had enough of this.

-"Plagg! What happened?" She asked, finally letting the black demon out of her grip and floating to face him "Why'd you let her transform?!"

Letting out a silent sigh of relief as 'Plagg' turned his attention, from him to Tikki, who now satisfied her other-half was unharmed, now looked very ticked.

Crossing his tiny arms, Plagg matched Tikki's look with one of his own. 

-"Don't give me that, I tried to convince her!" He retorted, his glare shifting between her and Felix, "But she wouldn't change her mind on helping your bug." 

Felix winced at that. The realization slapped him across the face-

He hid Marinette so that she wouldn't be hurt further, only to scold her when she did show up (Granted as her alter ego) for not being there sooner.

'I really am an idiot.'

-"Agreed"

And he said that out loud. Well, at least he and Plagg actually had something in common.

Gently he turned Marinette on her back, letting out a relieved sigh at the lack of cuts and bruises on her face and arms. Her skin was once again back to its, flawless creamy white state.

But, the movement of her chest was still ragged and almost jerky, and the large bump on her head had him panicking. Again.

"Tikki?-" He asked slowly wide eyes shifting from Marinette's face to his Kwami "Why didn't the Miraculous Cure work?"

-"You didn't tell him?!" Plagg asked in amazement whirling on the tiny bug, eyes wide "You're the responsible one!"

"I didn't have time!" She snapped, looking back at Felix was looking back and forth between them not understand what the heck they were ranting about. 

"Didn't have time?!" He Plagg shouted in disbelief, "You've had two years! My kit knew about it the first time she went out!"

-"What, the heck am I supposed to know?" He asked both concerned and confused, the only thing clear so far was; he was missing something important that everyone but him apparently knew. And that it was the reason Marinette wasn't fully cured.

"The Miraculous Cure," Tikki explained "While usually, it would reverse the damages from an Akuma, including injuries; If a miraculous holder is injured before he transforms, it uses both the kwami's and chosen's energy making the body weaker and if the injuries are bad enough the Cure will only reverse half the damage.

Felix felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. 

He looked down fondly at the unconscious hero in his lap, while he knew Marinette was naturally a brave and selfless person, he only just realized how she really knew no bounds.

He was gently brushing away the hair away from her face when-

"If we're done talking about your 'Lack of communication,' We need to get Marinette to a hospital!" Plagg snarked, floating once again above his chosen arms still crossed as he shifted his gaze from Felix and back to Marinette.

As much as he and this black demon, currently despised each other, he knew that it had a point.

So, under Plagg's watchful glare.

Felix gently gathered Marinette in his arms and after safely hiding the pair in his vest pocket. (After a few hundred death threats from Plagg). He once again found himself sprinting down the empty hallways, and out the front door.

As he rushed down the steps, and down the street, the only thing running that kept him going despite being both mentally and physically exhausted, was the weight of her against him, and the movements of the two Kwami's in his pockets, as a constant reminder.

Though he was sure his brain was gonna short-circuit, when her head turned into the crook of his neck, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine and sending his heart into overdrive.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the large red brick building came into view.

As much as he enjoyed the holding Marinette in his arms, he wished it wasn't when she was still injured and when he wasn't under a 'Cataclysm' threat from her Kwami.

Rushing into the front entrance as she began to stir in his arms, he cradled her even closer to him as he called for someone for help.

The nurse at the front desk gasped at seeing them and pressed the buzzer, causing a red light to flash as it summoned the doctor.

He started when she moved again and heard a slurred-

-"F-Felix?"

Looking down, he was surprised to see Marinette's confused blue-bell eyes looking back up at him, still unfocused and her lips slightly parted as she struggled for air.

He could feel Plagg's anxious movement inside his pocket at the sound of Marinette's voice.

Apparently, she felt it too-

Felix felt her freeze as her gaze fell from his face and on to his vest pocket, where two anxious green eyes along with an equally worried pair of blue eyes peering at her.

-"Plagg?" She murmured, a combination of shock and what Felix hoped was relief in her voice, as she struggled to make the connection, eyes widening in realization and cheeks lightly dusted pink as she looked up, "Buggie?"

His heart hammered in his chest-

She knew.

The sound of a gurney and rushing footsteps shattered the moment, caused both Kwami's to quickly disappear.

Before you could say 'Lucky Charm,' and before he could even register what happened, he suddenly found his arms significantly, empty of Marinette; who was now on the gurney and being rushed through the doors in the back.

All Felix could do was stare owlishly after them, his arms feeling colder without Marinette's warmth and hanging limp at his sides like wet noodles.

He didn't know how long he stood in the middle of the hallway, his head and heart pounding as his mind tried and failed to process a million thoughts at once.

Though the one, that came back like Hawkmoth was-

'Marinette is Chatte Noir.'

'I pretty much had unmasked, her and still acted as dense as Chole!'

'It's official.' He grimaced, 'Chloe and I are going to star in a new show, 'Rich, Blonde and Ignorant! No acting necessary!'

"-ir?"  
"-Atient name?"

Wait. What?

Felix snapped out of planning the first episode, to see the receptionist standing in front of him, clipboard and pen in hand with a sympathetic look on her face. 

"We need to know the patient's name and who to contact."

His eyes widened again for the what?

Third? Fourth? Time, as he suddenly realized that Marinette's parents and his father had absolutely no clue where they were!

Sure, his father and Nathalie would be ticked at him missing the photo-shoot. And the Gorilla would be even grumpier for losing his ward. Again.

But, what troubled him most was her parents, who (unlike his father) actually love and care about her, and no doubt worried sick after the Akuma attack.

-"Sir."

Whoops.

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He answered, following her as she went back to her desk to log in the data, after typing a few seconds she and asked, 

-"Parents; Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng?"

He nodded when she looked up for confirmation.

She made a small noise of approval, as she typed again storing the information in the hospital records. 

"Finally, what's your relationship with the patient?"

Felix choked on his saliva. 

"W-What?" Sputtered out between coughing fits. The nurse looked amused, while he's pretty sure he was gonna die from either asphyxiation or embarrassment. 

'Wasn't that the question of the century?' He thought dryly, looking back at the doors, 'And I definitely don't have the answer... yet.'

What were they?

Although Felix knew Marinette had considered him a good friend, it was no big secret that Chatte Noir was head-over-paws, in love with his bug alter ego.

And while he was just as in love with Marinette, he had always considered Chatte Noir as a good friend; Heck she was his best friend. 

He growled silently.

How in freakin Miraculous name, could two reasonably intelligent people, manage to trap themselves in their own love square?!

Were they just, friends? More than friends?

After, finally learning their secret identities. (Although, Marinette probably wouldn't remember due to getting concussed). Would it be possible to be more?

-"Sir. Status?"

Right. Right. Answer now, worry later.

"I'm a... friend." He finally answered, choking down the bitter lump in his throat, not knowing if he would forever be known as; Just-A-Friend, Felix Agreste. 

Or if they could eventually add something to the title.

Satisfied her fingers sped across the keyboard as she finished logging the newly acquired information. 

Afterward, she directed him to the waiting room while she informed her parents.

Nodding numbly, he followed her directions and soon found himself in a small white room, two windows on the far side of the room flooded it with the late afternoon light.

He took a look at his phone and winced, 4:00 PM.

Was it really that late?

Taking a seat in one of the few padded chairs, that lined either side of the walls, he called his father informing him of where he was. 

Which resulted in a long, irritated and somewhat, worried? Lecture on missing his important photo-shoot, and how he should notify the Gorilla on his whereabouts, despite his 'friend' needing medical attention.

Felix couldn't help but roll his eyes and silently huff at that.

Yeah, like he was going to abandon his queen; go find his bodyguard; then go back and then take her to the hospital.

Cause that made sense!

But, he stayed silent, knowing that trying to reason with his father, was like trying to get Chloe to wear another color besides yellow.

After hanging up on that painful conversation, he sighed and released the two kwami's out of their enclosure and slumped exhausted in his seat, not even caring what his father would think.

His brain felt like it had been through a marathon in the mud, struggling to process everything that had happened-

(1.) Felix 'observing' Marinette in the library when an Akuma attacked, leaving her hurt.   
(2.) His dream (sorta, in a weird interpretation) coming true as he cradled her in his arms while playing cat and mouse with lizard breath.  
(3.) After stashing her under a desk like a squirrel, he went to settle a score with Hawkmoth.  
(4.) The realization that the 'Love-of-his-life' and his kitten was the same-

Oh... Crap.

Tikki and Plagg watched amused as he suddenly froze in his chair; his face suddenly going from pale to a deep scarlet, and a mix of a strangled squeak and whimper erupted from his throat.

-"Felix?" Tikki asked, slightly concerned for her chosen's mental health, (While making a silent note to give him some calming herbal tea later, to help calm him down.)

-"Marinette is Chatte Noir,"

"Yes."

-"She wears a tight leather catsuit."

That earned a warning huff from Plagg, which they both promptly ignored as Tikki repeated her affirmative answer.

-"Marinette. Flirted with me. In a freaking catsuit." He muttered, rubbing his now burning face trying to lose the vivid color to avoid the risk of being unmasked. 

Plagg rolled his eyes, "And the problem is?" he asked his tail flicking back and forth lazily, in a way that reminded Felix of his partner, after patrols.

-"The problem is that I can barely utter a single sentence, to her civilian form and now I probably will do the same when she's transformed!" 

This earned him another huff from Plagg, who looked at Tikki with a look that said 'I'm pretty sure, you're chosen is broken,' that she responded with a sheepish smile and shrug then went to try and calm him down.

But before she had a chance to speak the sound of rushing footsteps had both her and Plagg diving back into his pocket in a blur or red and black.

Felix looked up and saw a large muscular man with a mustache standing in the doorway, his arm wrapped around a smaller oriental woman wearing white Cheongsam, her hair and build strikingly similar to Marinette's. 

Marinette's Parents.

Felix silently gulped and stood when their gaze landed on him, both of them looking tired and worried as they made their way towards him.

He'd only met them a few times before when he and Marinette worked on a few school projects. And while they always made an effort to make him feel like a part of the family-

They were her parents, and hopefully his future in-laws, he needed to make a good impression!

-"Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng." He greeted them with a small customary bow, his face cooled down to hopefully natural color, giving them a small reassuring smile.

Acknowledging the greeting with a nod before Sabine asked: "How is she?" her voice tight with emotion, her hands wringing together as Tom squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. 

Felix felt his heart twist painfully and wondered how it must feel to have people care about you out of love, instead of an obligation. 

Just as he was about to answer-

A woman's voice rung through the empty waiting room, causing everyone to look in the doorway, where a small woman with glasses and blonde hair and a doctors coat stood.

-"Dupain-Chengs?"


	7. Final Chapter

"Dupain-Chengs?"

When they nodded, the doctor gave them a small smile, that made some of the tension in his chest ease a little. 

If she was smiling, it couldn't be that bad right?

"I'm Doctor Bentley." She introduced herself shaking their hands, before looking at the clipboard in her hands a small frown as she read, what looked like, an update

Sabine who still had a painful, death-grip on her husband's hand, turning both of them white and voiced the question on everyone's mind-

-"How is she?"

Looking up Dr. Bentley sighed and said, "I'm not gonna lie; Marinette is suffering from a severe concussion and three broken ribs, we've given her a few shots to reduce the inflammation in her chest, but we'd like to keep her for a few days for observation."

Sabine and Tom looked both relieved and worried at the same time, her grip on her husband's hand loosened to the point, where the color was starting to coming back, "Can we see her?"

Smiling softly, Dr. Bentlyey nodded and just as Felix felt like the pressure on his chest lift-

"But I'm afraid, only you two for now. Other visitors will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon."

-And the weight crushes back on him like his father's disapproval.

Though he understands the reasons why only her parents are allowed; It doesn't make it any easier when they give him a pat on the shoulder and quick 'thanks for coming,' before rushing after the doctor.

Plagg and Tikki popped out, as he was mulling over Chinese curses.

"Kid,-" Plagg said, floating in front of Felix, tiny arms crossed and tail lashing back and forth, "I hope you realize I'm not leaving my kit."

"What am I supposed to do?" Felix growled, rolling his eyes and copying Plaggs pose,"-Walk in and demand to see her?"

-"Wow," He mocked, his fur bristling with impatience. "not as bright as I thought you were." 

Eyes narrowed, he and Plagg, held another stare-off.

-"Then what do you suggest?" He gritted out, seriously contemplating if Marinette would mind her Kwami being delivered to her bound and gagged.

At Plagg's smirk, Tikki frowned and floated next to her other half, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Plagg-" She asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer "What are you planning?" 

"Well, when you can't get in one way-" He drawled, swinging his paw in a gesture as he left the rest unfinished.

They knew what he meant.

"Plagg!" Tikki shouted before lowering her voice, "We are not breaking into the hospital! We are heroes; and Heroes. Don't. Break. In!"

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same if it was Felix in there." 

"Plagg-" Tikki warned

"Listen, sugar cube-" He interrupted, his playfulness gone. "We both know the dangers of being separated from our Miraculous. I've failed Marinette once, today and I am not going to do it again."

His voice held a seriousness Tikki had only heard a few occasions. And she knew that one way or another, despite any protest that he was going to be with Marinette.

And although she knew that if the roles were switched, she'd be just as anxious to get back to her chosen, she wasn't sold... yet.

Looking at Felix, who stared back at her; just as anxious as Plagg to see his queen.

'And they're using kitten eyes, I'm getting weak.' She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

Might, as well cash her out and hand her a receipt; Cause they were going to break- in.

\------------------------------

It's a little after midnight-

And Felix felt as if HawkMoth released a flock of raging Akuma's in his stomach, as he stood in the tree outside of Marinette's hospital room.   
Waiting anxiously for the midnight nurse to finish checking Marinette's monitors and leave.

The grip on his yoyo, tightened to the point where his hand was becoming numb, no doubt turning white, under his suit. 

He could feel Plagg, buzzing anxiously on his shoulder, his tail hitting the back of his head as he muttered something about, 'Dang nurses,' and 'Lots of cheese.' (Something that he smelt highly of, silently appreciating the fact that his Kwami ate sweets instead of camembert.)

And despite being exhausted and spent from the day-

He couldn't help but shift from one foot to another to try and rid himself of the strange restlessness that was surging through him. And who could blame him?

He was moments away, from confronting the love of his life, about something that could change their lives forever.

Hopefully for the better, rather than the worse.

What would she think of him? Would she be disappointed that the famously spotted hero, was Felix Agreste?

That the hero who could summon a random object (No matter how weird it was,) and use it to defeat an Akuma; Was, a famous model, who turned into a flustered fool when she was around?

-"Plagg?" Felix whispered, deciding to voice his insecurities while praying that her kwami wouldn't hate him enough to lie, "W-Will Marinette be... disappointed? That it's me?"

For the first time, since they met Felix saw a small smile on Plaggs face, though he tried hiding it with a scoff, he could see the mysterious amusement, shining in his green eyes.

"Bug, I think that's something your gonna have to ask her yourself."

Well, not the most reassuring answer, Felix ever heard. And he wasn't sure how he felt, about the smirk on his face. 

After all, depending on information; from the Kwami of destruction and chaos that hated his guts?

-Yeah, not reassuring.

Though, he didn't have time to dwell on the thought, as the welcomed sound of retreating footsteps, drew his attention back to the room just as the nurse shut the door.

Finally! 

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to face the music (and Plagg's Cataclysm if things failed). Throwing his yoyo, he vaulted over silently landing on the windowsill, and after quietly opening the window and, stepped inside.

The sight of Marinette, had his heart pounding so hard against his chest, he felt like it'd fly out and land on the bed next to her- 

Not that she didn't have it already.

Marinette wore a white hospital gown, laying on her back in the bed eyes closed, her hair was done in a messy braid, revealing a nasty red lump on the top of her head the skin was broken and crusted, making his stomach churn.

-"Kit!" 

Felix watched in fond amusement as Plagg attacked-

She barely had time to open her eyes, before a black ball of fur pounced; purring like a car motor and nuzzling his now (Shocked) awake Chosen. Who now knowing she wasn't hallucinating or attacked by an Akuma, gently cupped him in her hand and... purred?

It was barely audible, but Felix could swear he could hear a low thrum, coming from her throat. If it was possible, he found her even cuter.

And although Felix felt a little awkward, standing in the middle of the felines reunion, they still had to face the Akuma in the room; One that honestly, he didn't think they'd deal with until after Hawkmoth was defeated.

But when has his life ever gone to plan?

Almost as if Marinette had been reading his mind, she looked up from the purring fur-ball in her hands, eyes widening and cheeks going instantly from pale to pink, as she realized he was still there.

"L-Lord- Err - F-Felix?" She stuttered, hands wringing together and her face doing a lovely imitation of a ripe tomato, and a rerun of 'Felix the blushing.'

"Hey, kitten." Moving to sit in the chair by her bed, rubbing the back of neck nervously, both of them falling into an awkward silence; The only sound coming from a purring Plagg, who was now nestled in the crook of Marinette's neck.

The awkwardness in the air was thicker than Chloes perfume.

How was it that Sweet, kind Marinette, was more intimidating than any of Hawkmoth's Akuma's? But still, be more preferable?

After a few seconds of glancing back and forth awkwardly at each other, blushing, Marinette finally broke the ice-

-"Guess, the cats out of the bag, huh?"

A pun. 

Of course, it would be a pun.

Felix rolled his eyes and chuckled, his shoulders sagged a bit in relief as he looked at a shy and smirking Marinette; who never looked so much like Chatte Noir that he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, as he realized that the very thing he'd wished for had come true. 

"You gave me quite the scare today." He said, feeling bold enough to hold her hand causing both of their faces to flush but neither wanting to let go, "Unlike you, I don't have nine lives. So please spare the one I have."

Gently squeezing his hand, she gave him a small smile that always made his heart flutter, "Which buggy is why I went if you think I'm gonna let you have all the fun, then your Kit-ten yourself."

Irritation and then anger quickly settled in his chest as he frowned-

Fun? 

Did she really think that landing herself in the hospital; after being thrown by an Akuma was Fun? Or was she hinting that he couldn't handle it by himself?

Calling off his transformation Felix dropped Marinette's hand, and stood suddenly; He paced back and forth in the small room and growling, in such an agitated manner that was similar to his father, when his fashion shoot wasn't up to 'standard.'

"Felix-" 

-"Why'd you go?!" He demanded his voice low and angry.

Marinette's eyes widened slightly and her brows furrowed, confused at the sudden change of attitude in her partner, "W-What?"

"Why didn't you stay in the classroom?!" He stopped pacing next to her bed, his eyes narrowed; filled with pain and something Marinette was scared to name, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Or do you not think I'm not capable of taking care of an Akuma without you?!"

To say his outburst was a surprise to both of them, would be the understatement of the century. Marinette's eyes widened in shock and hurt, and Plagg's body stiffened against her neck as a warning growl made its way out of his throat.

"I may not be what you expected-" His continued voice cracking, tiredness, and strain from the day weighing on him, "But, I think I can manage one battle without you. To protect you."

Marinette, gaped at him lips slightly parted and her eyes blown wide in confusion, pain, and awe?

Was he being harsh? 

Maybe...

But, he couldn't bring himself to regret it, she needed to know.

Felix wanted her to understand; Seeing her throw herself in front of him time after time, taking the blows that would've nailed him otherwise, and that sometimes ended with her crashing into buildings with such force it would've killed her, had she not been in the suit.

Always gave him nightmares and hurt far worse then if he had received the attacks himself. His gaze slipped to the floor, with Tikki stroking his cheek to comfort him.

-"D-Did you ever think it's because I happen to l-love you?" She asked, her voice small and timid and her face so red it looked like it would give her third-degree burns.

He was sure his head was about to explode.

nd that if he was hooked to a heart monitor that it would be broken from how hard it was pounding in his chest.

Love?

He couldn't have heard right. Chloe's constant screeching must've finally caught up with him-

Because there was no way, even with Tikki's luck that the woman he'd been pining (drooling) over for years just confessed to him. Right?

"I K-Know, you can handle y-yourself. Heck, you don't really even need me." She chuckled softly, her eyes lowering from his face to her hands, and Felix couldn't help but frown. "B-But the reason I left... was because I have been hopelessly in love with you for years and I cherish every moment I spend with you. In or out of the mask."

Did he say pounding? That was an understatement.

Felix was starting to feel light-headed from how hard his heart was crashing against his rib cage. And he may or may not be admitted next.

Walking back over to her, he sat on the edge of her bed as Tikki dragged a grumbling Plagg away, hiding somewhere in the room to give their chosen some privacy. 

Marinette still found her intertwined hands fascinating, refusing to look at him, and that didn't settle well with him. Gently placing his thumb and index finger underneath her chin, Felix gently tilted her head up and found himself drowning in a glossy, sea of blue eyes-

The same ones he fell in love with years ago and found himself even more so now.

-"I can't believe I didn't see it before," He murmured softly, "How could I have not noticed the two most kind and important women in my life; One who I trusted with my life and both of them my heart was the same person."

This caused Marinette's blush that had started to fade, to come back with a vengeance, and she once again took the complexion of Nathaniel's hair (He should enforce copyright on that.) 

She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was an adorable high-pitched squeak. 

Causing him to snicker and her to pout, though that quickly morphed into a smirk that had Felix gulping and silently praying for forgiveness. 

He barely had time to blink, before she grabbed his tie and yanked him down, smashing their lips together.

Felix.exe has stopped working.

He's pretty sure his brain is fried when she pulls away, her face still a pretty crimson color, although he is probably far worse. And although it was nothing more than a quick kiss, really just a peck-

It was enough to freeze him in place and his brain to forget how to form words.

Though, he snapped out of it when she chuckled, before gasping sharply in pain and holding her ribs.

Felix stood next to the bed and frowned in concern as he watched Marinette sink back into the hospital pillows, wincing with each breath.

Plagg, who had materialized from thin air; rushed back to her and gave him a look that could've done more damage than his cataclysm.

And this time, Felix felt like he deserved it; He was the idiot, who decided the best thing for him to do to an injured Marinette was tease her to the point where she shut him up (Although he worships her punishment,) and irritate her broken ribs!

"I'm sorry," He apologized once her breathing had evened out and she laid back elevated on the bed. 

Along with Plagg who was back on her neck, happily munching on a piece of cheese. (Where did he get that?) and once again purring like a car motor.

"N-No, i-it was my fault. I-I shouldn't have done that." She muttered, "At least until after our first date."

The last part was so soft, Felix would've missed it had he not been standing right next to her, "Oh?"

And although his makeup crew will have a heck of time concealing his red face in the morning, this was too good to pass up. Revenge!

-"My queen." He drawled slowly, his grin matching her earlier one, enjoying enjoy the way his nickname flustered her a bit too much, "Are you asking me out?" 

He was not disappointed with the results- 

-"Eeep!"

With a squeak, she buried her face in her hands, mumbling something he couldn't quite understand, "Iamifyouwanttobug."

His smirk grew.

"Still can't quite hear you-"

-"Arg! I said I am if you want to, you stupid bug!" She finally snapped, her hands uncovering her face, giving him a glare, that usually would have him backing away and praying for his life- 

Only became adorable when it was accompanied by a pout and a flush that went past her collar bones. (It may or may not have taken a hard pinch from Tikki and a ton of effort not to his stare to travel any farther down).

Felix's heart was pounding, and his smirk morphed into a more tender smile, as he gently cupped the side of her head, that she leaned into and murmuring, "Nothing, would please me more." 

And although it looked like she wanted to say something, when she opened her mouth, a yawn escaped instead of a sentence.

Felix silently chuckled, until he glanced at the clock on the wall above her bed, and groaned-

3:00 AM! 

He had a photo-shoot in 2 hours! and not to mention school in 3!

And although he didn't want to leave, he knew that he Marinette needed to rest; And was already going to give his father and photographer and his father a heart attack, showing up as a zombie, with the heavy bags already forming underneath his eyes.

"As, much as I love your company, my Queen," He said, sadly removing his hand from her head, (both of them immediately missing the contact).

"I'm afraid I must leave both for your rest and my health if I don't make tomorrow's photo-shoot."

Marinette although looked disappointed, tiredly hummed in agreement, as she fought a losing fight to keep her eyes open, that she, in the end, lost as she mumbled a soft, "G'night Buggy." Before her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side, asleep.

And although exhausted, after quietly summing his transformation, Felix couldn't help but take a few minutes and drink her in- the moonlight shining through the open window and bathing her sleeping form making her look almost ethereal and impossibly more beautiful to him.

Though all good things must come to an end-

So leaning over, he gently placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Mon Chaton." Before leaping out of the window and swinging off, into the night.

And though he knew, he was going to need all of Tikki's luck to get through tomorrow, he couldn't wipe the massive smile off his face or ignore the growing warmth in his chest. 

Was this the way he imagined confessing to Marinette? Or revealing his identity to his partner?

No. But would Felix change it?

Not in Hawkmoth's twisted dreams.

And although this had to be the strangest reveal ever- It wasn't unwelcomed.

Because now, Felix had found out that the two girls, who had possessed half of his heart were, in fact, an amazing Queen who held it in her hands. Just as he held hers.

And that's how it would always be... Cat and Ladybug. Ying and Yang; No matter who they were or how odd the circumstances, they'll always be together.

Strange? Yes, but Welcomed?

Always.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Done!
> 
> It seems like I am always saying this-
> 
> But I am soo sorry for the delay! But finally, the last chapter is done and out!
> 
> Hopefully, it lives up to everyone's expectations.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I wasn't sure when i first posted this how it would turn out, and to say i am happy with the results would be an understatement.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll continue this with one-shots, but I will hopefully be posting random one-shots when I can.
> 
> Again, Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> Well, I finally got the courage and posted it! Will I regret it?
> 
> That remains to be seen.
> 
> Depending on how people react to this, I will hopefully post the next chapter soon. Plz leave your comments below and let me know what you think, and how I can improve.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic that I've written and posted.... so I am very nervous.
> 
> Again hope you enjoy.


End file.
